Accidental Confession
by aka IrishDachsie
Summary: anger causes a slip of the tongue...G/S


Title: Accidental Confession

Author: IrishDachsie

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: The author does not own CSI. No profit is being made from this story.

  
  
  


Accidental Confession

  
  
  


"Sara..."

  


His tone was one of warning. One that was telling her to calm down. Once again, she wasn't listening. 

  


"No, Grissom...you can't tell me to relax. Not anymore."

  


"That's not what I'm..."

  


"Yes, that's exactly what you're trying to do. You think I don't hear that tone. The 'Sara, calm down, it's not that big of a deal' tone...dammit Grissom!"

  


_Dear God, here we go again. _

  


He exhaled slowly. "Sara, I'm just saying..."

  


"That it's not that big of a deal...I know..."

  


He could feel his pulse rising. "Would you please let me finish one damn sentence?"

  


She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Waiting for him to continue. He could see the anger in her eyes and wondered briefly if she could see the confusion in his. They stood there in silence, staring at one another. 

  


Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth. "Sara, I didn't say anything..."

  


His sentence was never finished as she interrupted him once again. "You didn't say anything? Grissom, he told me what happened. That you were...questioning him..."

  


"Yes. I questioned him. That's my JOB. To find out the truth!" His volume of speech was increasing. 

  


"Jesus Grissom! You asked him about US! I can't believe that you would do..."

  


He stared at her. Her lips were moving...but, there was no sound. Nothing. _Dammit!_ His eyes quickly moved to her lips, trying to piece together the rest of her sentence. _Double dammit!_

In her fury, the speed of her speech picked up quickly. It didn't help that she would raise her hands occasionally in front of her mouth, blocking his view. His only chance was to interrupt her tirade. He looked back to her eyes, almost black now with anger.

  


"Sara, stop..."

  


She stopped momentarily only to begin again. The only thing he was able to catch was her first words. 

  


"NO! You can't tell me..."

  


He was completely lost again. _Dammit! Why couldn't she be Southern? They talk so much slower, even when they're angry._ He shook his head knowing it was a lost cause. He spoke quickly and loudly.

  


"Sara, you're talking too fast! I already have a headache and this is NOT helping. We'll continue this later."

  


With that said, he quickly turned and walked out of the room before she could start again.

  


She stared after him for a moment before following him. "Well...I am SO sorry you have a headache, but this is going to be finished NOW."

  


He continued walking at a brisk pace. 

  


"I need to know WHY you felt it was necessary to the case to ask him how long we've been dating."

  


He turned the corner, still not slowing down. Still not acknowledging her. That infuriated her even more. 

  


"What... are you jealous or something?" Though her tone was sarcastic, she was sure that would make him stop. 

  


He didn't. Turning the next corner, he threw his styrofoam cup in the trash as he walked by it. 

  


"Ignore me all you want Grissom. I'm going to keep talking. Until I get this out. And then, maybe you'll actually think about some things."

  


His pace slowed, but he kept walking, looking at the file in his hand.

  


_I'm going to have to have surgery. I can't just run away from everyone when they start talking and I can't hear them. Damn. Surgery. Who's going to take over the shift while I'm gone? _

  


"Grissom, just stop for a minute and let me say this!" Losing her patience with him, her arm reached out to grab his.

  


_Surgery might not even work. What will I do then? What if..._

His thoughts were halted abruptly as someone grabbed his arm and swung him around. He lost his balance slightly, but quickly regained his footing to see Sara standing in front of him. The fury in her eyes did not go unnoticed by him. _How long has she been behind me?_

  


Though he couldn't hear her, he knew she was yelling. He felt his own anger rising inside of him.

  


_It's just not fair to yell at someone when they don't know why you're yelling. _

  


_Well, she doesn't know that you don't know, now does she?_

  


He didn't know who he was more furious with at the moment...himself or Sara.

  


"Why won't you LISTEN to me?!!" 

  


Had he been able to hear, he would've heard the echo of her voice in the hall and would've been very happy that there weren't many people in the building at this hour. As it was, he couldn't hear her. And only felt his anger. His mouth opened and the words threw themselves at her. He knew he was yelling back at her. He didn't know what he was saying until his one sentence tirade was completed.

  


"Because I can't HEAR YOU!!"

  


_Oh God! Did I just really say that? Please...tell me I didn't say that. Please tell me it didn't come out like that...not to her._

  


_Look at her face, Gil. What do YOU think you just said to her?_

  


_Oh God..._

  


Seeing the look of complete confusion replace the anger in her eyes, he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. Thinking that he had said too much and not knowing what else to say, he turned quickly and walked towards the door.

  


She stood there, unable to move. Her mouth hanging slightly open in shock. She wanted to go after him. To talk to him. To find out what exactly was wrong. But, her brain wouldn't send the correct command to her legs to get her moving. Silently cursing herself, she watched him walk away.

  


She heard the door slam behind him. Yet, there she stood. Her feet cemented to the cold tile of the floor beneath her. 

  


After a few moments, her legs regained their movement. _Give him time, Sara. He obviously didn't mean to tell you. At least, not in that manner._

  


She nodded at the voice in her head. Turning slowly, she made her way back to the locker room to collect her things...hoping that tomorrow she'd be able to talk to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
